The RH Fluff Addict Strikes Again
by ColourInfinity
Summary: Fluff fluffity fluffers, fluff fluffums fluffity fluff. Yep, it's RH fluff! When Ron and Hermione get into another row, Harry and Ginny decide to act as the catalyst to create the proper reaction. You know what that means, right? :D Plz R&R!
1. FRTDS

DISCLAIMER: The Aliens have yet to ally themselves with the Bananas, in their effort to take over the world, so there is no havoc and destruction taking place in all nations around the globe as of yet. But when they do, and believe me, they will, I will be sure to steal Harry Potter from JKR. Until then, it's hers.  
  
A/N: Um . . . nothing really. Just it's a few chapters long, it's incredibly fluffy, and it's 100% R/Hr, with a little H/G on the side. Please review!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I've had it with you, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shrieked across the table. "I don't know how anyone can put up with you!" With that, she turned on her heel and stalked away, leaving Ron gaping furiously at her back as she headed for the stairs.  
  
Ron looked both shocked and furious as she stormed off.  
  
"I will never understand her!" He turned to Harry for support. "She's so . . . so . . . Argh!" he cried, finding suddenly that his vocabulary seemed to have stalked off along with Hermione. Harry barely glanced up from his homework. This kind of thing was entirely too commonplace in the Gryffindor Common Room for him to even bat an eye.  
  
"Mmm-hmm," he mumbled, glancing at Ginny, who was sitting across from him. He rolled his eyes, nodding towards Ron.  
  
"Hey! I saw that!" Ron said. "I mean, what right has she got to yell at me like that? What did I do?" Harry noticed with an inward grin how quickly he changed the subject back to Hermione.  
  
"Ron, don't be stupid," Harry said, scrawling something on parchment, and passing it to Ginny.  
  
"You were carrying on about Viktor, and, once again, you took it too far. Any prat could see that! Not too surprising really." Ginny took the note from Harry, and nodded.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Ginny said with a sigh. Standing she headed towards the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron called after her.  
  
"Dormitories," she answered simply, disappearing up the stairs.  
  
Ron shrugged and turned back to Harry.  
  
"I can't believe her!" he complained.  
  
Harry sighed, dropped his quill, pushed his books away, leaned backwards in his chair, and peered at Ron, all in one motion.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Huh?'  
  
"Why can't you believe her?"  
  
Ron looked blank. "I dunno, she's just so . . . frustrating sometimes!"  
  
"You mean, her dating Viktor is so frustrating sometimes."  
  
"What?" Ron tried to feign confusion and failed poorly. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
Propping his feet on the chair next to him, Harry continued. "Ask her out already, you prat. You've been pining after her for over a year now. It's beginning to get irritating."  
  
Ron heaved a sigh, and gave up his act. "Is it really that obvious?"  
  
"To everyone except you and Hermione. And she feels the same way for you, too."  
  
"Oh, and how would you know, Mister Dear Abby?"  
  
"Since when do you read muggle papers? And I know, because it's as obvious as your feelings for her."  
  
Ron frowned. "I see." But still, he didn't believe it. How could Harry be so sure? Especially after the row they'd just had, which, might I add, was the third that month. That may not seem too shocking, unless you knew that it was only the 6th. That, and she was dating Viktor! If she really felt for him, why would she still be with that little-  
  
Harry could see that Ron didn't believe him.  
  
"Ron, think about it. With everything that's going on in the wizarding world right now, you may be running short on time. Who knows what could happen tomorrow. If you don't tell her now, who knows if you'll ever get the chance."  
  
Ron still looked skeptical.  
  
"Well, believe what you will," Harry said closing his books. "I'm headed to bed. We've got double Transfiguration before lunch tomorrow morning." With that, he headed up the stairs, leaving Ron to think deep thoughts.  
  
On his way up the stairs, Harry saw Ginny talking to Hermione. He caught Ginny's eye briefly before continuing on to his dorm.  
  
If all went as they'd been planning, this should be resolved by lunchtime tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That being the first of much fluff, I really want to know what you thought of it!! Please R&R!!!!! Thanks!  
  
. : * PDT * : . 


	2. LO OO

DISCLAIMER: Hi. My name is JKR. Yep, that's right, I am JKR. Really, honestly, my name is JKR. The only thing one might want to know is that it stands for Jullietta Kerry-Anne Roustopolis. So, Harry Potter doesn't really belong to me.  
  
A/N: Chapter Two - More fluff. That is all.  
  
Oh, yes, I forgot to mention last chapter: Ignore the chapter titles. They will make absolutely no sense, until the last chapter - then all will be revealed . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny nodded to Harry after reading the note he'd passed her. In the few short sentences, he'd told her exactly what they needed to do.  
  
"Where are you going?" she heard Ron call after her.  
  
"Dormitories," she called back, heading up the stairs. Halfway up, she paused. She thought she'd heard something . . . Jogging the rest of the way to the fifth year dorms, she carefully pushed open the door and saw who was making the noise.  
  
Hermione was sprawled across her bed, her face buried in her arms. Her shoulders shook as her muffled sobs filled the air.  
  
"'Mione?" she said quietly. "Are you all right?"  
  
She didn't answer. Ginny hurried over to her, and knelt down beside her.  
  
"Don't mind what Ron said, he was just being stupid. As usual."  
  
Hermione turned her head, revealing her tear stricken face.  
  
"Why does he have to be so cruel about it all? He doesn't know-" She broke off suddenly.  
  
"Doesn't know what?"  
  
Hermione turned her face away. A few tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"Hermione? Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
Hermione looked back. "I - I've broken up with Viktor," she said quietly. "No one knows yet, except you, now. It's been two weeks, since I wrote him last."  
  
Ginny didn't say anything. Hermione took a deep, shuddering breath, and continued. "I don't know why Ron has to get so upset about it." Ginny could hear the tears creeping back into her voice. "The way he acts, it's just so infuriating! I will never understand him," she declared.  
  
Ginny smiled a bit. "'Mione, he's jealous."  
  
Hermione wiped her eyes. "Jealous?! Of what?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Viktor, of course! He doesn't know you two have broken up yet, you said so yourself! Plus, Viktor got to you first last year, and Ron's still mad that he missed his chance."  
  
"Got to me first? He could have asked me to the Yule Ball any time, Gin. He was just too busy drooling over that Fleur girl!"  
  
"Fleur, who was part Veela, remember? It wasn't as though he could help it, the poor git. And besides, he'd wanted to ask you long before then, and long since. He just got super nervous every time he'd wanted to ask.  
  
Hermione had stopped crying, and was sitting facing Ginny. "Forgive me, Gin, but I'm afraid I find that rather hard to believe. And besides, I don't like Ron anyway."  
  
"Sure you don't. 'Mione, that's about as true as you telling me Peeves and Moaning Myrtle are getting married next August."  
  
Hermione blushed. "I don't-"  
  
Ginny held up her hand to stop her. "Of course you don't. But, either way, Ron does. And, as you're both too bloody blind to see it, I would suggest that you both open your eyes a little." Ginny checked her watch. "Anyway, think about what I said. I've got to get to bed. Potions in the morning. Terrific."  
  
"Ginny?" Ginny turned around.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do - do you really think he likes me?"  
  
"I don't think so." Ginny grinned. "I know so."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"Any time." Ginny walked out of the room, leaving Hermione to her very confused thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In case you're curious, no, my name isn't actually Jullietta Kerry-Anne Roustopolis.  
  
Please review, or I shall ban the world's fluff forever!! Believe me, I have the power to do that!!! Muhahahaha!!!!! Lol, thanks!!!!!  
  
. : * PDT * : . 


	3. UCHBC

DISCLAIMER: I owneth nothing. I owneth only a few books, and a houseplant.  
  
A/N: Chapter Three - The fluffiest bit of fluffy McFluff that was ever fluffed in the fluff filled world. After the '*' it's Ron's PoV.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, how did Hermione react last night?" Harry whispered as quietly he could.  
  
Ginny looked around furtively to make sure no one was listening in. "I think I've convinced her. It wasn't too difficult; I knew how to get to her. And Ron?"  
  
Harry sighed. "He's going to need a little more convincing if you ask me."  
  
Ginny grinned. Harry couldn't help but noticed how pretty her smile was when she smiled - Focus, Harry, he told himself. Ron and Hermione, remember?  
  
"Well, maybe that note I gave you will help," Ginny said. "Anyway, I've got to get to class. Snape will kill me if I'm late." She ran off down the hall, leaving Harry to walk to transfiguration on his own.  
  
Once he reached the classroom, a few people had already arrived. He spotted Hermione, sitting at the front with her nose in a book, something that didn't surprise him in the least. A few minutes after Harry had sat down, Ron walked in and took his seat beside him.  
  
"Here," Harry said, pushing the letter towards Ron, just as Professor McGonagall started the lesson. "It's important." Ron gave him a questioning look, but took the note anyway. It was a while into class before he got the chance to read it. And after he eventually did, it had a greater effect on him than Harry had expected.  
  
*  
  
As I sat in Transfiguration, I came to a conclusion: Harry was right. Even though we're only 15 years old, this bloody war could steal our lives away any day of the week. There may not be a tomorrow for some of us. Yeah, I know, I'm being utterly pessimistic, but it's still the bloody truth.  
  
And that's not even the part that worries me most. What scares me is that I've never told her anything. I've never told her adorable she looks when she's trying to solve a tough problem. I've never told her how angelic she looks when schoolwork catches up to her, and she falls asleep on my shoulder in the Common Room.  
  
I've never told her how much I admire her courage, her honesty, her compassion for anyone and everyone. I've never told her how great a friend she is to Harry and me. I've never told her how much she means to me, both as a friend and, maybe, as more than that.  
  
I've never told her how it cheers me up to hear the sound of her voice. I've never told her how mum always smiles knowingly when I talk about her around the Burrow. I've never told her about the strength she's always given me. I've never told her 'Thank You' for everything she's done for me. I've never told her about the rush I get whenever she's close to me.  
  
I've never told her how much I love her.  
  
And that's what scares me more than anything - even dying. What happens if I never get the chance to tell her how I feel? What if Harry's right about how she feels? And I never get the chance to tell her . . .  
  
There's so much I've wanted to say. Things like, you're beautiful, you're brilliant, caring, kind-hearted, open-minded, resolute, and a hell of a lot more.  
  
I don't really know why I never have. I guess, maybe it's because I'm afraid. Afraid of opening up a big old can of worms, as the Muggle saying goes. Afraid of letting my feelings out, of ruining our friendship, of . . . well, of not having my feelings returned. It's a big risk.  
  
Why am I even thinking about all this in the first place? Well, I guess since Harry's 'talk' last night, it's been bugging the hell out of me. You, know I bet he and Ginny have planned all this. I've seen the looks they've been giving each other lately.  
  
And then, this morning, Harry hands me this parchment, with a message on it. Says it's important. So I read it, at the beginning of class, and it has given me even more to think about.  
  
It read:  
  
"To weep is to risk appearing sentimental. To love is to risk not being loved in return. To believe is to risk failure. But risks must be taken, because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing at all. Those who risk nothing, do nothing, have nothing, are nothing. Without risks, you cannot learn, feel, change, grow, live, love."  
  
I'm telling you, Ginny gave it to him. With all that sappy crap she reads when she thinks no one's looking . . .  
  
Makes no difference where he got it though, it still struck a chord. It got me thinking, and me thinking isn't always a bad thing, you know.  
  
So, I've resolved to tell her. It's a big risk, but I figure it's an even bigger one for her never knowing. Maybe it'll turn out all right, you never know. But I know I'd feel better with her knowing.  
  
So, maybe something will come of all this. Maybe not. But, in either case, I'm going to try.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Read Holes, by Louis Sachar! Way better than this! But I still wouldn't say no to a few reviews!!! ;-) Thanks!  
  
. : * PDT * : . 


	4. FK BK

DISCLAIMER: I owneth nothing. I owneth only a few books, and a houseplant.  
  
A/N: Chapter Four - Fluff. Don't you just love it? Written in Hermione's PoV up until the '*'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh, man, Ginny, were you ever wrong! In no way, other than us being friends, do I like Ron. We're best friends, nothing more.  
  
But, you know, he really is rather cute.  
  
No. I did not just think that. Focus, Transfiguration, remember? He's one of my best friends, how could I think like that about him?  
  
'Mione, you start thinking that way, and you could put your friendship in jeopardy!  
  
Hang on, 'start'? I hate to admit this, but this is in no way the 'start' of my feelings for Ron. It's been awhile since I started, well, seeing him in a different light. I mean, don't get me wrong, his friendship has meant more to me than he could ever know. But for a while now, it seems I've wanted more than that.  
  
I want him to know that I think he's kind, brave, self-sacrificing, generous. Stubborn, but in the best of ways! I want him to know how his friendship has kept me sane when life catches up to me. I want him to know that I'll be there, no matter what! I want him to know that the thought of him cheers me up when I'm feeling sad. I want him to know that his presence is comforting.  
  
I want him to know that I love him for being there for me, for sticking up for me, for belching slugs for me! (Not the most romantic of gestures, but still incredibly sweet!)  
  
Hold on. I did not just say I love him. No I did not.  
  
Did I?  
  
I did. Crap. And I do. I've fallen for my best friend! Well, I guess it had to happen eventually. But what am I going to do about it? I don't want to ruin everything we already have by wanting more! That seems pretty selfish. I don't want to ruin us by telling him. What if he doesn't feel the same way? He would never look at me the same way ever again!  
  
But what if I never get to tell him, and he does feel the same way, like Ginny's been telling me? I could go every day of my life never knowing what could have happened! Is it worth that? Is that a risk I'm willing to take?  
  
I've never been much of a risk taker. I've never really enjoyed putting myself on the line like that. But I don't think that this is one of those times that I can just stay bottled up. I know it will drive me slowly insane if I do! Wanting to be near him, and knowing I couldn't; wanting to be there for him, and knowing I couldn't, at least not as more than a friend; wanting to love him openly, and knowing I never could. I couldn't take that! I have to know how he feels, and he . . . he has to know how I feel.  
  
I'm going to tell him. Now it's just a question of how, and when. Waiting for the right moment might prove as hard as keeping it all in forever.  
  
I really hope this is he right thing to do.  
  
*  
  
Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Ron, sitting a few rows behind. She spotted him nonchalantly trying to pass a note to Harry without making it look like he was trying to pass a note to Harry in case Professor McGonagall saw him passing the note to Harry and they got caught. You heard me.  
  
Anywho, Hermione spotted Ron doing this and grinned because she knew that Professor McGonagall would catch them eventually. Ron glanced up and saw her watching him. They both turned their eyes away for a moment, blushed, and glanced back again. Hermione nearly laughed out loud. She couldn't help noticing how cute Ron looked when he got embarrassed. Ron couldn't help notice how perfectly perfect she was.  
  
After a few more moments of the flirting-neither-realized-they-were-doing trick, Hermione turned back around and focused once again on the lesson. The bell rang moments later, but she remained seated anyway. She heard the scuffle of people moving for the exit, and also heard Harry call to Ron that he'd meet them later on in the Great Hall.  
  
"Okay, Ginny, maybe you were right after all," Hermione thought to herself. "Maybe . . . "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm sorry this chapter took so long! My dad stole my modem, and I haven't been able to access the Internet for a few days! Please Review!! Thanks!  
  
. : * PDT * : . 


	5. FSEYS

DISCLAIMER: When you've run out of quirky disclaimers, all you can say is this: JKR is a genius, and we all thank her for writing the books that feed the addictions of so many of today's children, teens, adults and world leaders, though they won't admit it.  
  
A/N: Final Chapter of the story that pushed the limits of my fluff writing abilities. 5 chapters of fluff! Who'd o' thunk it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Harry's quill flew across the page of notes he'd been taking, a folded piece of parchment hit his hand.

  
Glancing up, he saw Ron trying to look over at him without making it look like he was looking over at him in case Professor McGonagall looked over at them, and saw the note he'd just passed to Harry. Yeah, that's right.

  
Anywho, Harry picked up the letter, and opened it as inconspicuously as possible, under cover of his desk.

  
It was the paper he'd given Ron earlier. Scrawled along the bottom, Harry spotted Ron's message to him.

  
'Thanks.'

  
Harry grinned. "Well, it's about bloody time!" he thought, spotting Ron and Hermione trying to mask their flirtatious glances to each other.

  
*

  
The bell rang, signalling the end of class and the beginning of lunch. Harry told Ron that he'd meet him in the Great Hall, and left, knowing only too well to what he was leaving Ron and Hermione.

  
Harry walked out into the corridor leading to the Great Hall, and paused, looking around. He spotted Ginny heading towards him, and jogged out to meet her halfway.

  
"Did it work?" Ginny asked immediately, eager for news.

  
"I think so. They were eyeing each other on my way out, so I'd say that we've finally managed it!"

  
Ginny smiled, relieved. Harry couldn't help but notice the faint glow that rose in her cheeks as she grinned.

  
"So, shall we head to lunch, and see how our handiwork has paid off?" Harry asked, holding out his arm to Ginny.

  
"Gladly," Ginny returned, taking his arm. Hand in hand, they walked towards the Great Hall.

  
*

  
"Hermione? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ron held his breath as she turned around. He hoped that he didn't look too nervous, too pale, too scared out of his wits.

  
"Ron? Are you all right?" Hermione frowned at him. "You look ill." Okay, maybe he did look nervous, pale, and scared out of his wits. But at least he hadn't gone red! Yet.

  
"'Mione, there's something I want to talk to you about," he said, as he led her towards the exit. This wasn't something he wanted Professor McGonagall to overhear.

  
*

  
Halfway through lunch, Hermione and Ron showed up, looking strangely dishevelled. Harry noticed Hermione's lipstick was smudged a great deal, and, upon closer inspection, also saw that Ron's lips were looking much more pink than they normally would. The pair sat across from each other next to Harry and Ginny.

  
Before anyone could say anything, Ron leaned over to Harry, motioned slightly towards Ginny, and said,

  
"You planned it all, didn't you?"

  
Harry, slightly surprised, glanced at Ginny, and smiled. She smiled back, and blushed slightly. Harry turned back to Ron.

  
"Ron, we've been planning this since before the Yule Ball last year," he said.  
Ron's jaw nearly hit the floor.  
  


La Fin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As to the 'Riddle of the Chapter Titles':

Take the first chapter - 'FRTDS' - and write each letter onto a separate line, going downwards . . .  
  


F  
R  
T  
D  
S  
  
Next, do the same with the second chapter - LO OO - writing these letters beside the first in a vertical line. . .  
  


F L  
R O  
T  
D O  
S O  
  
(Whenever there's a space, skip a line.) Continue with the rest of the chapter titles, and you'll unlock a secret message. 

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to review my story! You all deserve yummy chocolate cookies!!  
**  
. : * PDT * : .


End file.
